I'll Never Let You Go: The Promise
by Bandit
Summary: i have two, no four, words for you: Marrwo, Gambit, Morlock Massocre or however you spell it.^_^ so sue me I'm tired. I'm taking a break frokm the baby thing for about a day. I'll get back to it tommorrow. R/R puleeze. Theres no seqeul to this though. I h


Notes: I waz having some Morlock filled time at Marrow websites and I decided to do something on her for a change. This is NOT going to have a sequel, whether you want it or not, cuz I'm bad at Sarah stories. She is one mean jerk but she has her reasons. Does she ever. I think in this fanfic, Remy is in Antarctica and Sarah has just arrived at the Mansion. Of course, since I have no knowledge of her, this may be incorrect. Don't tell me, just bear it ya perfectionists!!!  
Eat a rubber ducky I say!!! Yes you heard me!! A. RUBBER. DUCKY!!!!   
GOOD AUTHORS:  
PallaPlease   
Icy  
The mean spleen  
Darth Maligna (Funny as hell!!)  
Mariamus Primus  
Natas  
  
***************************  
  
  
I Won't Let You Go: The Promise  
  
  
  
  
Marrow would have dreams at night. Of course then, she wasn't called Marrow then. Sarah. An Upworlder name if anything.  
And the dreams weren't what you would call dreams either. They were bone-shattering Nightmares.  
They were always Nightmares of tearing flesh, screams, a flash of yellow fur and a crucified angel. Her angel.  
But, that was after. After they came.  
Even before the Upworlders shook her dark world she had had Nightmares.  
Nightmares of the parents she never had. Nightmares of the sun, if you could believe it.   
The other Morlocks that had found her told her of the parents that had rid themselves of Sarah by abandoning her. She was too ugly, too hideous. Too….different.  
And so that's where the Nightmares had come from. The horrible Upworlders that called themselves her parents. Upworlders…The other Morlocks would say with a sneer. And shudder.  
  
The darkness that surrounded her was comforting. Her secret place was a haven where she could stay if she had the Nightmares. She would crouch there breathing hard, listening for the sounds of screaming only she could hear.  
One night she woke up from one of her Nightmares. But the screams wouldn't stop.  
  
The yellow hairy man. He looked like a Morlock, were it not for his tight clothes that she knew were not of the Morlocks.  
And the fact that he was…he was…killing them.  
The Morlocks…no! The screams from her Nightmares became real and she was rooted to the spot, watching all these killings going on. They tried to fight back, but the horrible Upworlders were killing too fast.  
  
A man who was not a Morlock lay on the ground. But he was also injured. His reddish tousled hair was streaked with blood and his face was fixed in a painful expression. He forced himself up on one hand and glimpsed Sarah watching with horror filled eyes.  
  
He jumped up qiuckly, astonishing for a man with his injuries, and scooped Sarah up in one arm, despite his wounds and her loud protests and cries of alarm.  
"Ah, please petite…I ain't gonna hurt you. I'm sorry I really am. I gotta put you some place. They can't hurt you." He mumbled, more to himself than to her.  
She stopped wiggling and let herself be rocked in the steady motion of his running footsteps. Once or twice he collapsed and the image of the slaughtering of her people filled her with terror. Apparently him as well, for he picked himself up again and kept running.  
They had reached her secret place. He almost passed it but she tugged his sleeve impatiently, full of fear once more for both their lives.  
They ducked inside her hidden pipe, almost too tight a fit for him. But when inside the pipe, it broadened out into a large room.  
  
They crouched there, like Sarah had many times before, not wanting to face the truth of what had happened behind them.  
Sarah began to cry, maybe the last time she ever would cry, the little girl's heart was broken.  
  
The man/boy crooned softly to her in French and rocked her in his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead.  
She calmed down, only to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
Remy wiped away a tear of his own as he realized. It was his fault.  
Oh God. Oh. God.  
The poor child. No family. No home. And the others. No. This wasn't…He couldn't…He didn't KNOW!!! How could he have known?!  
Remy put his face in his hands, careful not to wake the little girl.  
No. No. NO NO!! He shouted in his mind, not knowing he was whispering it out loud.  
  
A small hand brushed against his face and he opened his tightly clenched eyes to see the little girl attempting a smile. For him.  
He felt as if he would break into a fresh volley of tears.  
She held a finger to his mouth and he heard voices outside.  
Victor Creed.   
His blood grew hot and his eyes blazed with fury. *He * had killed all theses innocents. Not Remy. *He* had. Remy fought the urge to stand as the girl whimpered in fear. He hugged her close and the two hideaways watched the murderer stalk by.   
  
"I cin smell you boy! Where are you?!" He roared, scraping his claws against the side of the tunnels, providing the listeners with the same affect as finger nails on a chalk board. Sarah shivered and pressed her face into Remy's coat.  
He put a protective hand on her head and stroked her soothingly.  
*I won't let you go. I won't let you go. I won't let you go. I won't let you go.* It became a chant in his mind as the girl and young man watched Creed stalk by once more.  
  
"S'okay Petite. De monstre gone non?" He murmured to the scared Morlock child.  
"I know." She whispered, still not letting go of the bloodstained trench-coat.  
"What your name fille?"  
She understood, even though it was Upworlder language.   
" 'm Sarah. What's your name?" She said still whispering.  
The man looked uneasy.  
"You wanna jus' call me…erm…'enri?" He said randomly, picking a name from his past.  
"Henry." She repeated slowly, as though tasting the word on her tongue.  
"I'm…'enri. Your Sarah."  
He smiled gently.  
"Now lets get out of here."   
She shook her head vigorously.   
"No! Someone might…" She hesitated.  
"Might still be here?" Henry questioned.  
He shook his head sadly.  
" No one here Sarah. On'y us chere." He said, still sad.  
She shook her head again, not believing him.   
"No! No, they've got to be here!! They've got to!!" She said raising her voice.  
"Shhhh Sarah. 'm sorry. You've got ta believe me. I'm…"   
He broke off as a wave of fresh sorrow hit him.  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Marrow awoke, startled by what the memories could bring back.  
Rogue had been…wrong. The Gene Traitor had…saved her.  
*Saved Sarah, the little girl that no longer existed!* Her mind argued.  
"I'm sorry?" She whispered out loud in the dark.  
"I'm SORRY?" She pulled a bone dagger out of her back and threw it at the wall, where it landed with a thunk.   
A tear trickled down her cheek.  
"I'm…sorry?"  
She collapsed onto her knees, picturing snow and the cold.  
"So am I 'Henri'."  



End file.
